Lukisan
by ambudaff
Summary: Ikuti perjalanan Lukisan Snape yang yakin bahwa di dunia ini lukisannya hanya satu-satunya


**

* * *

**

LUKISAN

Ia membuka selubung hitam beludru itu dan menatap benda yang ditutupi sedari tadi. Sosok dalam lukisan itu masih diam dan matanya tertutup.

"Akhirnya," tangannya meraba bingkai lukisan itu, "setelah bertahun-tahun, nak …" ia menghela napas.

"Minerva," lukisan di sebelah lukisan baru itu memanggilnya, "sudah siap?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Setiap saat ia bisa bangun, Albus!"

Lukisan Albus memandang ke lukisan yang baru itu dengan bangga, sebuah lukisan seorang kepala sekolah yang gelap, jubah hitam gelap, rambut hitam. Kecuali wajahnya yang putih, tetapi tidak pucat.

Dan ketika matanya akhirnya terbuka, matanya juga ternyata hitam. Hitam gelap. Mengejap-gejap membiasakan diri walau ruangan Kepala Sekolah saat itu tidak terang, temaram. Melihat ke kanan ke kiri. Akhirnya matanya terfokus pada satu-satunya makhluk hidup di ruangan ini.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini, Minerva?"

"Severus!" McGonagall menatap padanya dengan gembira. "Akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama, kami bisa menampilkanmu di sini."

"Tetapi ... mengapa—"

"Mengapa kenapa? Kau pernah menjadi Kepala Sekolah di sini, kan?"

"Tapi aku menjadi Kepala Sekolah di sini atas perintah Pangeran Kegela—"

"Voldemort, Severus," lukisan Dumbledore menyela.

"Pange—oh, baiklah, Vold—Voldemort. Dan bersamaku ada dua Pelahap Maut…"

"Kau menjadi Kepala Sekolah di sini atas permintaan Albus, Severus. Untuk menjamin keselamatan murid-murid. Dan ... aku minta maaf atas kejadian malam itu. Atas ketidakpercayaanku padamu, atas ... segalanya, Severus."

Lukisan Snape memalingkan muka, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Minerva."

McGonagall tersenyum. "Baiklah. Wizengamot memutuskan bahwa kau memang menjadi Kepala Sekolah atas permintaan Dumbledore—setelah meneliti bukti-bukti yang diajukan oleh para guru dan sejumlah murid. Dan terutama, bukti dari Harry Potter, yang aku sendiri tidak boleh melihatnya. _Private Confidential_."

Lukisan Snape bergumam entah apa.

McGonagall melanjutkan, "Berarti sekarang sudah memiliki kekuatan hukum sihir."

"Dan mengapa bisa sampai begitu lama, Minerva?" tanya lukisan Dumbledore.

"Bukti-bukti yang diajukan banyak sekali, harus diperiksa satu persatu. Seluruh lukisan mantan Kepala Sekolah mengajukan kesaksian. Kami berempat Kepala Asrama, guru-guru lain, Filch, Hagrid. Lalu setelah ada pengakuan bahwa peri-rumah punya hak setara dengan para penyihir, seluruh peri-rumah mengajukan kesaksian. Setelah itu juga bergantian para murid. Itu memakan waktu cukup lama," McGonagall memandang sungguh-sungguh kedua mata hitam itu.

Lalu dengan suara yang lebih pelan ia meneruskan, "Tapi yang membuatnya menjadi sedemikian lama adalah, kami tidak punya dokumentasi tentangmu, Severus. Kami tidak punya lukisan atau fotomu dalam arsip sekolah. Jadi kami mencari dari rekan-rekanmu, tapi rata-rata mereka juga tidak punya. Kau tidak pernah difoto atau dilukis, Severus?" mata manik-manik itu menuntut sedemikian rupa.

Pelan lukisan Snape menggeleng.

"Harry kembali ke Privet Drive, menanyakan pada bibinya Petunia, kalau-kalau ia menyimpan barang-barang Lily. Di sana ditemukan fotomu berdua Lily. Tapi ... itu jauh sekali masanya dibanding masa kau ... meninggal. Kau masih anak-anak, kukira kelas tiga atau empat?"

"Kelas tiga," ujar lukisan Snape pendek.

McGonagall memalingkan wajah sejenak, mengusap kedua ujung matanya, dan kembali memandang.

"Foto menyimpan cetak jejak subyeknya hanya sampai saat itu saja," lukisan Dumbledore menerangkan seraya mengangguk pada McGonagall, "kalian harus mencari foto atau lukisan yang paling dekat dengan saat kematianmu. Lalu bagaimana kalian menemukan foto yang digunakan untuk dasar lukisan ini?"

"Kami akhirnya menemukan caranya," McGonagall menjelaskan. "Miss Granger ... maksudku Mrs Granger-Weasley yang menemukan metode ini. _Mindpainting_ … metode kuno …"

"Ilmu yang sudah sangat tua dan nyaris tak terpakai lagi dengan ditemukannya kamera-sihir akhir-akhir ini," ujar lukisan Dumbledore menyetujui. "Memori siapa yang digunakan untuk basis lukisan ini?"

"Memori Harry Potter, tentu saja."

Lukisan Dumbledore mengangguk. Lukisan Snape mengeluh.

"Jadi, aku terperangkap di Kantor Kepala Sekolah ini?"

"Kenapa kau bilang kau terperangkap, Severus?" McGonagall terheran-heran.

"Kukira kau akan mengatakan bahwa lukisanku ini satu-satunya? Tidak ada lukisanku yang lain?"

McGonagall tersenyum, "Lihatlah sendiri," katanya pendek, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan pada lukisan Dumbledore, "Aku masih ada tugas bersama para guru lain. Kukira kuserahkan dia padamu, Albus?"

Lukisan Dumbledore mengedip jenaka. McGonagall berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kantornya.

"Nah," lukisan Dumbledore menatap lukisan baru di sebelahnya, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran bahwa lukisanmu adalah satu-satunya?"

Lukisan Snape memandang lukisan Dumbledore dengan pandangan _'masa' kau tak tahu sih'_ dan akhirnya menghela napas, "Tak ada orang yang akan dengan rela menyimpan lukisanku, apalagi memajangnya."

Lukisan Dumbledore mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Mencobanya?"

"Ya. Kau lihat sendiri, ada pintu di kanan dan kirimu?"

Lukisan Snape mengangguk.

"Pintu itu tidak terlihat oleh orang yang masih hidup. Hanya kita yang bisa melihatnya. Pintu ke kiri adalah pintu untuk menjelajahi semua lukisan di Hogwarts. Kau bisa berpindah ke pigura mana saja selama pigura itu masih ada di Hogwarts. Sedangkan pintu ke kanan adalah pintu untuk berpindah ke pigura lukisanmu yang ada di luar Hogwarts. Kalau lukisanmu ini hanya satu-satunya, pintu itu tidak akan bisa dibuka."

Terdiam, lukisan Snape mendekati pintu kanan. Seolah ragu, ia menoleh pada lukisan Dumbledore. Lukisan Dumbledore mengangguk.

Pelan dan dengan satu jari saja, lukisan Snape mendorong pintu kanan. Pintu itu bergerak.

Lukisan Snape menarik napas.

Lalu keluar dari pintu itu, tak terlihat lagi di pigura ruang Kantor Kepala Sekolah.

* * *

Lukisan Snape berdiri di pigura yang tergantung tinggi bersama beberapa lukisan lain. Yang ia tahu, ada beberapa di antaranya adalah lukisan mantan Kepala Sekolah, termasuk di antaranya lukisan Dumbledore. Ia sudah biasa melihat mereka di Hogwarts.

Beberapa yang lain, ia merasa kenal tidak kenal. Mungkin ia pernah melihat foto mereka di buku Sejarah Sihir, tapi ada berapa orang yang mau menyimak pelajaran itu di kelas?

Dilihatnya ruangan yang memajang lukisannya. Besar, agung. Saat ini kosong, tapi ia yakin, bila diperlukan pasti ruangan itu akan dipenuhi kursi, atau kursi dan meja.

Ya, ini Wizengamot. Ia ingat benar saat ia diajukan ke pengadilan dan dibebaskan dengan jaminan Dumbledore.

Bagaimana fotonya bisa berada sejajar dengan para tokoh yang berada dalam buku Sejarah Sihir? Dengan para Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts terdahulu?

Lukisan Snape kembali ke pintu di piguranya di kantor Kepala Sekolah. Ragu, tapi ia ingin mencoba lagi. Setidaknya, ada berapa lukisannya yang ada di luar Hogwarts, ia ingin tahu.

* * *

Ia mencoba lagi, kali ini ia masuk ke pigura di sebuah ruangan yang megah.

Sepertinya Malfoy Mansion.

Dan rumah ini tidak sepi seperti dulu saat ia ke sana. Kecuali kalau ada pertemuan Pelahap Maut, rumah ini biasanya sepi. Maklum, rumah ini hanya dihuni tiga orang, plus pelayan-pelayan, pengawal, pengasuh anak, dan lain-lain tapi mereka tentu saja dilarang bicara kalau tidak perlu.

Sekarang ada suara tangis yang melengking, Sepertinya seorang bayi. Menilik dari tangisannya, ia sepertinya seorang bayi yang manja. Suara ibunya meminta agar dia diam, memohon-mohon. Sepertinya sang ibu sudah kewalahan.

'Anak Draco', pikirnya. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Draco, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

Ia kembali lagi, dan mencoba pintu lain lagi yang berada di kanan.

* * *

Ia tiba di ruangan yang tidak ia kenal. Lukisannya besar, berada di samping lukisan Dumbledore, setidaknya itu yang tertulis di bawahnya.

Sepertinya ruang kerja, karena lukisannya berada di dinding di sisi sebuah meja kerja. Jika pemiliknya sedang duduk, ia akan tepat berhadapan dengannya. Lukisan Snape mencoba mencari tahu, ia sedang berada di ruang kerja siapa.

Mengangkat kepala, dan ia segera tahu. Di dinding di seberangnya terpampang lukisan empat sosok. Potter, Black, Lupin, dan … Evans. Di bawahnya tertulis nama Lily Potter, tapi ia tetap Evans baginya. Entah disengaja atau tidak oleh pemasangnya, lukisan Potter dan lukisan Evans terpisah. Urutannya Potter, Black, Lupin, baru Lily di sisi satunya. Lukisan Snape menyeringai.

"Biar Al bersamaku, Gin, kau beristirahat saja," suara yang sangat ia kenal mengagetkannya. Harry Potter.

Pemuda itu memasuki ruang kerja dengan menggendong seorang bayi. Menyalakan lampu. Dan terpana.

Pigura lukisan Severus Snape kini sudah ada penghuninya.

"Sir."

"Potter," hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Bagaimana lukisannya bisa berada di rumah Potter?

"Sir, saya ingin meminta maaf atas ..."

"Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah berlalu."

Keduanya terdiam. Lalu Snape memecah kesunyian.

"Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah memperjuangkan lukisanku di kantor Kepala Sekolah, tetapi ... itu sebenarnya tidak perlu."

Harry bersikap serius sekali, "Itu kewajiban saya, Sir."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana mereka bisa memperoleh gambarku, Potter."

"Harry saja, Sir. Mereka menggunakan _mindpainting_, Sir."

"Minerva mengatakan itu padaku. Dari ... memorimu? Pasti citra yang jelek?"

Harry menggeleng, tersenyum. "Justru citra terbaik yang mereka dapatkan."

Snape mendengus. "Kapan kau melihatku dalam penampilan yang baik? Pasti citra yang negatif."

"_Mindpainter_-nya bilang, citra yang Anda pancarkan saat detik-detik terakhir kehidupan Anda, Sir, adalah yang terbaik."

Pasti sangat jelek, pikir Snape. Pada saat menjelang kematiannya, kesakitan, darah mengucur dari leher ...

Harry seperti mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Snape. "Bukan jejak citra langsung yang mereka ambil, Sir. Tapi ... aura. Aura yang ada dalam diri Anda pada saat terakhir."

Snape tak menjawab. Ia merasa ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia bergerak berbalik, saat Harry berucap lagi.

"Sir, saya berharap Anda masih sudi singgah sewaktu-waktu ke sini..."

Bayi di tangan Harry bergerak-gerak, terjaga. Membuka mata.

Harry melihatnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya pada lukisan. Snape mengikuti arah pandangan Harry tadi. Memandang langsung pada wajah bayi itu.

"Matanya," katanya lirih.

Harry mengangkat bayinya agar terlihat lebih jelas. "Albus Severus Potter, kau sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang namanya kau sandang."

Snape tak berbicara, tapi matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

* * *

Snape sudah berjalan-jalan ke banyak pigura di Hogwarts, tetapi tetap saja ada pintu baru yang belum dimasuki. Belum lagi pintu-pintu ke pigura-pigura lukisannya di luar Hogwarts. Alangkah banyak orang yang bersedia—yang cukup bodoh—untuk memajang lukisannya, rutuk Snape.

Sekarang ia sedang berkelana di Hogwarts.

Begitu ia masuk ke pigura yang ini, ia tahu ia sedang berada di mana. Rumah Kaca. Dan pigura ini adalah pigura lukisannya, ia tahu. Bukan lukisan yang lain. Tapi, untuk apa ada lukisannya di Rumah Kaca?

Bayangan lukisannya terpantul di salah satu jendela kaca, dan ia tersentak. Selama ini ia belum melihat sendiri lukisannya seperti apa. Kali ini ia melihat sendiri.

Wajah yang bersih, segar, dan tersenyum. Tidak pucat. Tidak gelap.

Citra yang terpancar di saat-saat terakhir, ia ingat Harry mengatakan itu.

Ia menghela napas—kalau lukisan bisa bernapas, bukankah mereka sudah tidak perlu bernapas lagi?

Ia melihat meja kerja yang ada di sudut. Ada foto terpampang di sana. Ia melihat lebih jelas untuk mengetahui foto siapa. Ingin tahu, siapa yang memasang lukisannya di Rumah Kaca.

Foto Frank dan Alice! Dan mereka melambai-lambai padanya!

Neville Longbottom!

**FIN**


End file.
